hardyboysfandomcom-20200213-history
Frank Hardy (Original)
Both boys live in the town of Bayport, with their parents, Fenton and Laura , and spinster aunt, Gertrude Hardy. Like the rest of his family, Frank goes to church. The Hardy Boys #1 The Tower Treasure (original text) History Both Frank and Joe did well in school (and still do). The brothers are also good at sports and both boys are in school sports programs. Currently the brothers attend Bayport High. Laura, Gertrude, and Fenton wished for the boys to pursue careers in law or medicine, however Frank and Joe did not share their elders' views and as the boys became older it became clear that they would follow in their father's footsteps as detectives.The Hardy Boys #1 The Tower Treasure (1927) The older Hardys were against this at first but after the brothers' first successful case, it didn't take much for Frank and Joe to talk their father into allowing them to help on his cases, and once Fenton gave in, Laura and Gertrude resigned themselves to having three Hardy detectives. Frank and Joe's first chance to solve a mystery came when Hurd Applegate's Tower Mansion was robbed of forty thousand dollars in securities and jewels and a school friend's father, the Tower's caretaker, was suspected by Applegate to be the thief. The Hardy boys were convinced Henry Robinson was innocent and with help from Fenton, who was hired by Hurd Applegate, solved the mystery and cleared his name.The Hardy Boys #1 The Tower Treasure (1927)The Hardy Boys #1 The Tower Treasure (1959) Since that first case Frank and Joe have become well known in Bayport for their sleuthing skills, and have even been appeared on Bayport's local TV station to talk about their adventures.Nancy Drew and the Hardy Boys Super Sleuths! Volume 2 Frank is fairly logical, and rational, while Joe wants to jump straight into a situation, Frank is the one to hold him back and think through all the logical possibilities. Frank is also a natural leader and Joe tends to agree with with his ideas. This combination of logic (Frank) and emotion (Joe) makes the Hardy boys a great team.The Hardy Boys #20 Mystery of the Flying Express, page ten At first the boys stayed fairly close to home but as time has gone on they have traveled further and more often. In fact Frank and Joe have set foot on every continent on earth except for Antarctica. The boys' fame has gone with them, and they are now well known all over the world. The Hardys are often helped on cases by their friends, including best friend Chet Morton, big Biff Hooper, Tony Prito, Phil Cohen, and Jerry Gilroy. Frank's longtime girlfriend is classmate Callie Shaw, whom he has been dating since he was 16. Along with his brother, Joe, Frank owns a peregrine falcon which they call Miss Peregrine. Miss Peregrine was initially given to Frank and Joe by Rahmud Ghapur to help them on ''The Hooded Hawk Mystery, but on completion of the case Mr. Ghapur gifted Miss Peregrine to the boys. Skills and abilities As mentioned already Frank and Joe are both great athletes, Frank was the captain and quarter-back of Bayport High football, but has recently given up his spot on the team, to have more time for his studies, which he already has little time for because of his detective work. Amongst Frank's many athletic skills are skiingThe Hardy Boys #33 The Yellow Feather Mystery and sailing . Frank is a terrible cook, even managing to ruin an omelet.The Hardy Boys #12 - Footprints Under the Window (1965) chapter 3 Frank knows some Spanish; he is at least able to read and have short conversations in it.The Hardy Boys #12 - Footprints Under the Window (1965) chapter 16 He was also the pitcher for the baseball team. Fun Facts Frank Hardy has also made appearances in the Nancy Drew computer games like his brother Joe Hardy. They both made appearances as characters in Last Train to Blue Moon Canyon and The Creature of Kapu Cave. Frank made appearances as a telephone character in, Danger By Design, and The Captive Curse. His voice was lent by Jonah von Spreecken. In ''The Witchmaster's Key'''' ''Frank, along with his brother Joe, were accused of being warlocks, because they apparently had a relative named Melinda Hardy Smith in the family, who was accused and sentenced to drowning during the Salem Witch Trials. However, Frank knew his family's history and knew that his and Joe's Hardy family were not in the United States during the time of the Salem Witch Trials. References Category:Be a Detective characters Category:Characters Category:Digest characters Category:Good characters Category:Living characters Category:Male characters Category:Misc book characters Category:Original characters Category:Single characters